


Ecos del mar

by AliTheOrder, SnowMarabilia



Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [3]
Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMarabilia/pseuds/SnowMarabilia
Summary: Capítulo escrito a partir del prompt de @MarabiliaParty para el 9 de Octubre: Un día de recuerdos
Relationships: Arland/JJ, Collen/Rick (Marabilia)
Series: Las aventuras de los miniDahes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960675
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo escrito a partir del prompt de @MarabiliaParty para el 9 de Octubre: Un día de recuerdos

El barco de la Reina de Dahes ha naufragado. Brighid está en el despacho con Collen cuando se entera, y primero no sabe cómo reaccionar. Está en shock, no se lo cree. Es imposible.

Pero es posible, y ha sucedido. Una tormenta se ha llevado por delante el barco en el que viajaban la Reina, su Almirante y un destacamento de los mejores soldados del reino. Esos soldados que se rumoreaba que habían sido piratas.

Rick apoya la mano en el hombro de Collen mientras su pareja se derrumba sobre la carta. Las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de ambos. Brighid huye de la habitación y se refugia en el primer pasadizo que encuentra, el de detrás del tapiz del dragón añil. Es el mismo pasadizo que descubrió con Jared a los cinco años y donde han jugado juntos infinidad de veces. Allí, por fin, se permite derrumbarse.

A Jared la noticia le llega de la boca de un mensajero cuando aún está en la cama. Él no es el heredero, así que puede remolonear un poco más en la cama y nadie le dice nada. A su lado duerme Arland, que ha venido a visitarlo. 

Inmediatamente se viste y sale a la salita que se abre entre su habitación y la de su hermana. Aunque hace años que ganaron independencia y duermen en habitaciones separadas, siguen compartiendo prácticamente todo. 

Jared se sienta en su butaca favorita. Algún criado ha encendido la chimenea, y el fuego combate el frío invernal que amenaza con inundar el castillo y los corazones de los que viven en él. Cierra los ojos y no necesita palabras para llamar al Capitán, que acude inmediatamente.

El Capitán tiene lágrimas en los ojos, un hecho que Jared nunca ha visto en sus diecinueve años de vida. Eso confirma sus peores miedos, confirma que las noticias que le ha traído el mensajero que le ha despertado son reales.

—Pero… ¿Cómo ha pasado?

—Una tormenta no anunciada les sorprendió frente a las costas de Idyll. Ni siquiera los vientos de Owain consiguieron salvarlos.

—¿Owain también? —se sorprende. Sabe que prácticamente todos los antiguos amigos de su padre iban en ese barco, pero estaba tan ocupado pensando la Reina y el Almirante que no había pensado en el resto—. ¿Todos?

—Menos Gavin. Él consiguió volar hasta la costa. Llegó a Idyll agotado, y a duras penas pudo contarlo antes de desmayarse.

A medida que Jared va pensando en los nombres, las figuras van apareciendo delante de él. La salita se llena de caras familiares. Kay, Nadim, Owain. Sabir, Tayeb y Harren. Pero aunque las caras estén allí Jared sabe que los cuerpos reposan muy lejos, en el mismo lugar que el del pirata que una vez llevó su nombre.

Las risas de los piratas no volverán a llenar el palacio. Harren nunca le volverá a llenar el plato de comida, insistiendo que está en los huesos y debe comer más. Nunca más escuchará a Sabir y Tayeb murmurar una apuesta o bromear en voz demasiado alta. Owain nunca volverá a pronunciar otro hechizo. Sólo quedan sus ecos, ecos del mar. Y es que tarde o temprano, el mar siempre reclama lo que le pertenece.

* * *

El Capitán le cuenta dónde está Brighid. Sin despertar aún a Arland, Jared sale de sus estancias y va en búsqueda de su hermana. Aparta el tapiz y se sienta a su lado sin decir nada.

Brighid le mira con ojos llorosos antes de enterrar la cara en su pecho. Jared la abraza, y no les hace falta hablar para compartir el dolor. Hay un vínculo que los une desde el momento en que nacieron, con escasos minutos de diferencia. Y ese vínculo también les susurra que mientras estén juntos, mientras se tengan la una al otro, todo estará bien. Los gemelos de Dahes pueden con todo.

—Mamá y papá están aquí —dice Jared, levantando la vista. Las esferas del Taller iluminan el pasadizo y revelan las figuras de Kay y Nadim—. ¿No los ves?

—No… 

—Prueba… prueba a llamarlos. Con la mente. Es lo que me enseñó a hacer Eirene —explica, hablando de sus clases con la Nigromante que lo ha acompañado los últimos doce años—. Tienes que pensar en sus nombres, y algo que los caracterice.

Brighid lo hace, se concentra todo lo que puede. Le parece ver un mechón rubio, unos ojos verdes, pero quizá sólo son un juego de la luz. La cabeza le duele de tanto llorar y al final niega, rendida.

—No puedo, Jared. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Hace años que sólo veo al Capitán… a nadie más. Me odio, no debería haber dejado las clases con Eirene. Odio no saber qué piensan de mí, si me quieren decir algo...

—Lo siento, Bri… Lo siento mucho. Están aquí, y dicen que te quieren. Papá dice que está orgulloso de ti. Mamá dice que lo harás fenomenal, y que serás la mejor reina que Dahes ha tenido nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Brighid detestaba el silencio.

El palacio de Dahes hacía muchos años que había dejado de ser un lugar sombrío, una cárcel para la antigua reina. Se había convertido en un hogar y un refugio para toda una gran familia, y siempre había risas, y juegos, y fiestas, así que estaba siempre lleno de ruido.

Pero desde el naufragio, en palacio no se oía nada. Y el edificio volvía a ser un encierro, esta vez para la actual reina, porque era un recuerdo constante de lo que había perdido. No había música ni bailes, no había apuestas ni bromas, no había nada.

Todo no era más que un eco que cada vez parecía menos real.

Los días en los que Jared no estaba en palacio eran los peores. Porque cuando su hermano salía a navegar, el Capitán, el único fantasma al que Brighid podía ver, se iba con él. Y sin el Capitán cerca, la reina no dejaba de pensar en su estupidez por haber malgastado un don tan valioso. Saber que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia, de volver a verla, de sentirla cerca siempre que quisiera, la consumía por dentro cada día.

Jamás había sentido envidia de Jared. Siempre lo habían compartido todo; sus padres los habían criado como iguales. Pero Estrellas, cómo habría deseado ser su hermano en ese momento.

Se sentía tan sola. Y el mundo era tan grande en comparación con ella que estaba convencida de que el peso del dolor, el de las vidas que el mar se había cobrado, el de una corona que aún no se sentía preparada para lucir, todo, todo la aplastaría en cualquier instante.

Aquella noche era uno de esos días en los que su mellizo no estaba cerca. Sólo sus tíos Rick y Collen, que se habían convertido en sus tutores, estaban en palacio. A Gavin hacía días que no lo veía, y Brighid entendía que necesitaría tiempo para recuperarse de todo lo sucedido.

Estaba respondiendo a otra carta que Loyda de Silfos le había enviado para saber cómo se encontraba. La princesa había escrito que la añoraba muchísimo, y que iría a visitarla en cuanto le fuera posible. Quería estar ahí para ella. 

Brighid estaba redactando el agradecimiento cuando notó una presencia a su espalda. Se giró de repente, asustada, armándose con el abrecartas por si algún intruso se hubiera colado en sus aposentos.

Pero allí no había nadie.

Inspiró hondo y se obligó a centrarse en la carta. Pero esa maldita corona descansaba también en su escritorio, y Brighid no podía dejar de mirarla. Y pensar en que no quería llevarla puesta, no todavía, era demasiado pronto, aún no por favor.

Y entonces, lo sintió. Fue tan débil que apenas lo percibió, pero lo hizo. Unos dedos etéreos se cerraron sobre su hombro, y el tacto fue tan familiar que Brighid se echó a llorar. Miró en todas direcciones, esperanzada.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó, en un susurro.

Pero sólo le respondió el silencio

Como siempre, el roce sólo estaba en su cabeza.

Aunque dudó de ese pensamiento cuando, en el reflejo de la corona, vio reflejados unos labios, curvándose en una sonrisa llena de orgullo.


	3. Chapter 3

Brighid sale corriendo de la habitación, y Collen la ve marchar a través de sus propias lágrimas. Se plantea ir detrás de su ahijada, pero sabe que la chica debe desahogarse sola. Se pregunta dónde estará Jared, y si la noticia lo encontrará solo o acompañado. 

Recoge la carta con manos temblorosas y la vuelve a leer, deseando que las palabras allí escritas hayan cambiado en el último minuto. No lo han hecho. Siguen diciendo lo mismo, que el barco en el que iban todos sus amigos ha naufragado, se ha hundido por culpa de una tormenta infernal. Siente el peso de la mano de Rick en su hombro, anclándolo al presente.

—No... no puede ser. No me lo creo —dice Rick—. Es imposible... ¿Todos?

—Casi. —Las lágrimas caen por las mejillas de Collen y mojan el pergamino. La tinta forma borrones hasta que las palabras malditas, la lista de nombres, son imposibles de descifrar.

El único que sobrevivió fue Gavin, que consiguió alzar el vuelo cuando el barco se hundió. Unos pescadores encontraron al feérico en una playa de Idyll, desmayado de agotamiento, y lo llevaron a la Torre de Hechicería para que se recuperara. Se despertó brevemente para contar las noticias, pero aún sigue demasiado débil para el viaje de regreso a Dahes.

—Pero... Si hace años estuvimos en decenas de tormentas... y siempre salíamos de todas... ¡Debería haber estado allí con ellos! —dice Rick. 

—¡No habríais podido hacer nada! —grita Collen. Se levanta de golpe y se gira para mirar a su pareja. La mano de Rick cae a su lado, como un peso muerto. Los dos hombres están a medio metro, pero se sienten separados por un océano entero.

—¡Algo quizá sí!

—¡No! Ya... ya has leído la carta de Gavin, él se salvó de milagro... y el solo hecho de pensar en perderte a ti... gracias a los Elementos que no estabas en ese barco, Rick.

Collen alarga la mano hasta que sus dedos rozan la camisa de Rick. Se aferra a ella, desesperado, hasta que los brazos de Rick lo engullen. Solloza hasta que no le quedan lágrimas, mojando la tela del uniforme de la Guardia Real. Nota las lágrimas de Rick mojándole el pelo, pero no le molesta.

—Eran nuestra familia... —murmura Rick, rompiendo el silencio—. Desde que empezamos a navegar en el Angelique, pensé que si alguna vez caíamos, caeríamos todos juntos.

—Aún nos queda una familia aquí, Rick. Y por Kay y Nadim, tenemos que cuidar de ellos.

—Quédate aquí con ellos, entonces. Te necesitan. Yo iré a Idyll a buscar a Gavin.

—De acuerdo. —A Collen le reconforta tener un plan, cosas por hacer que lo alejen de la tristeza. Después de unos segundos de duda, añade dos palabras—. Por tierra.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Rick, confuso.

—Por tierra, por favor. No... no cojas un barco ahora.

Rick no insiste, no después de lo que ha pasado. Sabe que la mente de Collen lo ha llevado a la peor situación, y que si le promete que irá a caballo su pareja se quedará más tranquila. 

—Claro.

* * *

Collen se vuelca en el papeleo, en las preparaciones. Un funeral y una coronación. De golpe, se ha encontrado ejerciendo de rey en funciones, y aunque lleva muchos años cubriendo las ausencias de Kay del reino, esta vez es peor. Esta ausencia no es temporal. La reina no volverá, y en vez la corona se la tiene que ceder a Brighid.

Se acuerda de cuando Brighid y Jared nacieron. Incluso antes de ponerles nombre, Kay y Nadim tuvieron algo muy claro: querían que Rick y él fueran los padrinos. Cierra los ojos y ve la escena tan clara como si hubiera sucedido ayer, cuando cogió aquella criatura minúscula en sus brazos, y ella abrió unos ojos tan grandes y verdes como esmeraldas. En ese momento pensó que haría cualquier cosa por ella, la protegería con su vida si era necesario. Y ahora su niña, su ahijada, iba a ser Reina.

Se acuerda de cada carcajada que tío Rick les arrancó a Brighid y a Jared, cada juego, cada vez que miraban maravillados a tío Collen y le pedían otro cuento antes de apagar la lámpara e irse a dormir. Cierra los ojos y deja que los recuerdos lo inunden.

_ —¡Tío Collen! ¡Ayuda! _

_ Los dos pequeños príncipes entraron al despacho del consejero real a toda prisa, interrumpiendo su lectura de una misiva de Sienna. Cerraron la puerta de inmediato y corrieron a esconderse detrás de él, asustados. _

_ —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el adulto, fingiendo alarmarse, siguiéndole el juego a los mellizos. _

_ —¡Es una quimera escupefuego! —exclamó Jared, cogiéndose con fuerza de la ropa de su tío—. ¡El Capitán ha intentado detenerla, pero sus esfuerzos han sido en vano! _

_ —¡Tienes que detenerla, por favor! —suplicó Brighid—. Sus llamas han carbonizado mi espada... _

_ Collen se armó de valor, se levantó y dio un paso al frente, protegiendo con su cuerpo a ambos hermanos. _

_ —No os preocupéis —dijo, con decisión—. Yo la detendré. _

_ Unos pasos lentos y pesados, acompañados del repiqueteo constante de la madera contra la piedra, se acercaban cada vez más y más al otro lado. Los tres miraban hacia la entrada, expectantes, aguardando el momento en el que la bestia se adentrara en la sala. Se oyó un gruñido antes de que el monstruo abriera las puertas de un solo golpe, prácticamente derribándolas a su paso. Jared gritó; Brighid tomó aire. No caería sin pelear. _

_ La quimera alzó sus brazos y sonrió malévolamente. _

_ —No tenéis escapatoria —anunció, avanzando cada vez más hacia ellos. _

_ —¡Atrás! —gritó Collen, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡No dejaré que hagas daño a los príncipes! _

_ El enemigo soltó una carcajada, como si no lo considerara una amenaza. _

_ —¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? _

_ Collen dio un paso al frente, y aunque Jared le suplicó que no lo hiciera, no hizo caso. Se acercó hacia el monstruo, extendió sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y... _

_...lo abrazó plantándole un intenso beso en los labios, dejándolo algo traspuesto. _

_ —Parece que te he vencido —canturreó Collen, orgulloso—. He vencido a la temida quimera escupefuego. _

_ Rick lo atrajo hacia él por la cintura, sonriéndole con cariño. _

_ —Me dejaría vencer por ti las veces que hiciera falta. _

_ Saliendo de detrás de la mesa, Brighid y Jared fingieron que la escena les daba arcadas. _

_ —¡Os habéis salido de vuestros personajes! —se quejó la princesa. _

_ Rick alzó una ceja. _

_ —Es cierto... ¡Aún tengo que atraparos! _

_ Y procedió a perseguirlos por el despacho, y cuando les dio alcance, comenzó a hacerles cosquillas hasta que se rindieron ante la poderosa quimera. _

_ Collen observó la escena, enternecido, pensando en que no le importaría tener una familia propia junto a Rick. Su pareja siempre conseguía animar a Brighid y Jared; siempre conseguía hacerles reír. _

Hace muchos años de esas carcajadas. Ahora, diez años y un naufragio después, Collen se pregunta si alguna vez las volverá a oír. Sus niños han crecido, y les ha sucedido lo peor. A falta de un hijo propio, Collen los ha querido como si lo fueran.

Hace muchos años que Collen no duerme solo, y sin Rick la cama es enorme y fría. Después de los días de trabajo que se hacen eternos sólo quiere dormir en sus brazos, que estén dónde estén, en medio del mar o un lujoso palacio, siempre lo hacen sentir en casa.

Tumbado en la cama, en la oscuridad, Collen se imagina su aura. Ha leído sobre ellas, ha hablado con varios nigromantes. Se la imagina negra, rota de dolor, pero también con hilos dorados. Sabe que en esos momentos los bordes de su aura deben estar buscando a Rick, intentando alcanzarlo a pesar de la distancia. Nunca han sellado su unión delante de un nigromante, y a sus cuarenta y nueve años y confrontado con la mortalidad de sus seres queridos, Collen piensa que le gustaría hacerlo lo antes posible.

Hay una brújula en su interior que apunta a él, Collen lo sabe con la misma claridad con la que solía trazar rutas en los mapas marítimos. Pero hace ya cinco días que Rick partió hacia el pueblo dónde las olas llevaron a Gavin.

El pueblo en cuestión está a cuatro jornadas a caballo, y eso significa que en el mejor de los casos, aún tardarán tres días en volver.

Quizá más, ya que con Gavin aún débil, sabe que Rick insistirá en aminorar el ritmo de los caballos.

Lo peor es tener que responder los mensajes de condolencia del resto de reinos. Todos los reinos han enviado uno, y algunos hasta han anunciado que enviarán un representante. Todo el mundo amaba a Kay de Dahes, la primera reina de Marabilia en luchar por sus derechos, y nadie quiere que se vaya sin presentar sus respetos.

Silfos enviará a la princesa Loyda, que ya está en camino, y Collen se alegra de ello. Sabe que desde que se conocieron en la Cumbre tres años atrás, las dos chicas se aprecian e intercambian correspondencia a menudo.

A Brighid le hará bien tener una amiga cerca, alguien de su edad con quien compartir miedos y preocupaciones. Otra heredera. Alguien que la ayude a procesar lo ocurrido, igual que Arland ayuda a Jared.

Brighid se ha encerrado en sí misma, y Collen no consigue llegar a ella. Por una conversación que oyó a través de una puerta cerrada, sabe que su ahijada se siente frustrada. Se pasa horas mirando a la nada, concentrándose en un palmo de pared, en vano.

A través de esa misma puerta se enteró que Jared es capaz de ver los fantasmas de sus padres y el resto de la tripulación y hablar con ellos, pero Brighid no, y la chica se culpa por haber dejado las lecciones de magia tantos años atrás. Las habilidades que los Espíritus le regalaron al nacer le han fallado cuando la heredera de Dahes más los necesita.


	4. Chapter 4

Es una mañana fría cuando la delegación de Silfos llega a Zanna. La nieve de la noche no ha llegado a cuajar, y se ha convertido en fango debajo de las botas de los soldados que guardan la puerta del palacio. Las banderas de Dahes ondean a media asta, cada una acompañada de una bandera negra, y así seguirán durante las dos lunas de duelo oficial.

Brighid alza el rostro al cielo, intentando calentarse con los débiles rayos de sol que no consiguen vencer al frío invernal. Se encoge dentro de la cálida capa añil que la cubre, intentando entrar en calor. Llevan sólamente cinco minutos esperando, pero ya nota el frío en los labios y las mejillas.

En el pecho, un broche con el dragón de Dahes sujeta su capa para que no se caiga. A su derecha tiene a Collen y a su izquierda a Jared, los dos vestidos igualmente con los colores de la bandera dahesiana. Arland, en cambio, viste una cálida capa del tradicional negro de los nigromantes, contra la que contrasta el pelo albino que se ha dejado crecer hasta debajo de las orejas. Aparentemente nervioso, juega con la piedra azul que le cuelga del cuello.

A los ojos de todo el mundo sólo cuatro personas esperan a las puertas del castillo de Zanna, aunque hay otro hombre que casi nadie ve, congelado para siempre en los veintinueve años de edad. Brighid lo observa de reojo, y por un momento siente envidia del Capitán, ya que él no necesita abrigarse ante el frío clima. Desecha ese pensamiento rápidamente antes de enderezar la cabeza y volver a centrarse en el camino.

—¿Cuánto creeis que falta para que lleguen?

—No mucho. El mensajero que se les adelantó llegó hace una campanada, así que ya deben estar muy próximos.

Aunque por protocolo Collen aún tendría que estar al frente del comité de bienvenida, el hombre ha empujado discretamente a Bri para que se colocara en el centro. A la joven no le ha pasado desapercibido el gesto, y ha tenido ganas de echarse a llorar al darse cuenta de todo lo que supone ser la que está delante de todos. Siente de nuevo, como lleva sintiendo desde que recibieron la noticia del naufragio, el enorme peso de una corona invisible que aún no desea lucir. Sólo quiere retirarse; regresar dentro de palacio y refugiarse del frío y de sus invitados y del mundo que ahora la ve como una reina.

Pero no puede permitirse eso, se recuerda. No puede caer. No puede permitir que nadie la vea desmoronarse.

Así que se pasa las manos por el pelo, arreglándoselo, en un desesperado y pobre intento de poder controlar algo en ese instante, e inspira hondo.

_ Puedes hacerlo, Brighid. _

—Mirad —señala Jared poco después. Efectivamente, una comitiva formada por dos carruajes y al menos dos docenas de soldados ha doblado un recodo del camino, y ya es visible desde su posición.

La heredera juega con el broche de su capa mientras observan subir el carruaje por el empinado camino que conduce al castillo desde la ciudad de Zanna.

Arland murmura unas palabras en las que Brighid sólo alcanza a descifrar el nombre de Loyda, pero que Jared recibe con una risa seca y otro murmullo.

—Venga, Ar, que no será para tanto. —dice mientras deja un beso en su mejilla—. No tendréis que hablar más de cinco minutos si no quieres.

Es la primera vez que Brighid oye a su hermano reír en mucho tiempo. Y no quiere que esa risa vuelva a desaparecer. Tiene que esforzarse más en no derrumbarse, y menos delante de Jared. Su mellizo es la última persona que debe verla rota. Ella es la mayor. Tiene que demostrarle que todo irá bien.

Si se mantiene firme, todo irá bien.

Entre los soldados que rodean los dos carruajes destaca un hombre rubio vestido con ropas de más calidad que el resto. Aunque aún está lejos para decirlo con claridad, Brighid calcula que tendrá unos treinta años. Mantiene su caballo siempre a la derecha del carruaje, y de vez en cuando inclina la cabeza para hablar con la persona que viaja dentro.

Pronto llegan delante del grupo que los espera. Los soldados de Dahes se adelantan para recoger las riendas y ayudar a bajar a sus homólogos de Silfos, pero el hombre rubio desmonta solo. Le tiende su caballo a un mozo de cuadra y se acerca a la puerta del carruaje, que se abre. Él tiende la mano para ayudar a bajar a la persona de dentro.

La princesa Loyda de Silfos desciende, y Brighid nunca se ha sentido tan feliz y aliviada de verla. Sigue tan hermosa como siempre, y pensar en eso la ayuda a mantener su mente lejos del barco, del mar, de las olas. Observa a Loyda con interés. Lleva un vestido sencillo pero bonito de color rubí oscuro, cómodo para viajar muchas horas. El pelo castaño lo tiene recogido con multitud de pequeñas trenzas que terminan en una grande que baja por el centro de la espalda y se balancea mientras ella baja los escalones, apoyada en la mano del hombre.

—Bienvenida, Loyda —se adelanta Brighid, mirando directamente a la heredera—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Hola, Brighid. Príncipe Jared, Consejero Collen, Arland —responde la otra chica, inclinando la cabeza con cada nombre, aunque el último le sale más seco que el resto. Ignora los ojos entrecerrados del nigromante y se acerca para envolver las manos de Brighid con las suyas, antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla—. Bien, aunque se ha hecho largo. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Mal. Quiero salir de aquí. Por favor, llévame lejos. Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla. _

—Lo mejor que se puede estar, supongo —se obliga a responder. Si repite las suficientes veces en voz alta que las cosas no están tan mal, al final conseguirá que sea verdad.

Loyda la conoce bien, y Brighid sabe que puede leer en su mirada que está al borde de colapsar. La princesa de Silfos la mira, apenada, sin saber cómo consolarla. Baja la voz al decir, para que sólo su amiga pueda oírla:

—Lo siento mucho, Bri.

—No te preocupes —la sonrisa que Brighid le dedica es sincera, una de las primeras de la última semana. Es sincera. Lo es. Está contenta de que Loyda haya podido venir tan rápido, así que se va a centrar en eso—. Me alegra que hayáis llegado sin incidentes.

—Y yo me alegro de estar aquí. —El hombre rubio de antes le da unos toquecitos en el hombro, como si quisiera recordarle a Loyda que él también está allí presente—.  _ Nos  _ alegramos, claro. Perdona, soy una maleducada. ¿Conocéis a mi primo, Brydon de Silfos?

—Aún no he tenido el placer, me temo.

—Princesa Brighid, alteza, el placer es mío. —El hombre se acerca y toma la mano de Brighid con delicadeza. Se lleva los nudillos a los labios, y aunque ella le tiemblan las piernas al sentir esos ojos topacio en los suyos, lo disimula muy bien. _ Mierda, ¿qué le ponen al agua en Silfos para que todos sean tan guapos? _ se pregunta—. Lamento mucho vuestra pérdida.

No, no quiere pensar en eso ahora. No quiere. Estaba bien pensando en lo atractivos que son los dos herederos a la corona de Silfos. Quizás esa sea la solución. Buscar distracciones constantes. Puede hacer eso. Y con Loyda cerca eso será aún más fácil. Simplemente tiene que asegurarse que nadie menciona el asunto. Evitar las condolencias.

Puede hacerlo.

—Debéis tener frío —Collen se adelanta y rompe el breve silencio, preocupado al ver que su ahijada no responde—. Por favor, altezas, entremos. Hemos preparado vuestros aposentos y os esperan con la chimenea encendida. Vuestros hombres pueden guardar los caballos en nuestras cuadras, y tienen vino caliente en las cocinas.

—Claro, Consejero. Muchas gracias —responde Loyda, y cuando el grupo se gira para entrar a palacio se coloca entre Brighid y Jared. Brydon se coloca al otro lado de Collen, que le está contando algo sobre sus habitaciones. Jared y Arland aminoran el paso para retrasarse y seguirlas en la distancia.

A Brighid se le corta la respiración cuando Loyda se coloca a su lado y la toma del brazo. De golpe, se da cuenta que están prácticamente solas, como lo estuvieron durante su paseo en la Cumbre de Dione. Es lo que necesita, sí. Quedarse a solas con ella y no pensar. O pensar sólo en ella. Eso le sirve. Respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez antes de sentirse suficientemente segura para hablar.

—Ven conmigo, Loy. Te enseñaré tus habitaciones, que da la casualidad de que están en el mismo pasillo que las mías.

Brighid la guía con aún más apremio hacia el cuarto. Al llegar, cierra la puerta tras ellas con quizás más fuerza de la necesaria, y besa a la princesa de Silfos con urgencia, atrayéndola hacia ella todo lo que puede. Loyda, a pesar de no tener deseos de separarse, lo hace para preguntar, en un susurro:

—Bri, espera… ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar sobre…?

Brighid niega con la cabeza antes de que pueda acabar, y atrapa sus labios de nuevo para asegurarse de que no termina la frase.

—Sólo… Necesito distraerme, Loy —murmura contra su boca—. Por favor.

Y Loyda le concede esa petición.

Cuando están juntas, al menos, el tiempo fuera de esa habitación parece congelarse, y Brighid se permite olvidarse de la tormenta.


End file.
